Percabeth Falls Apart
by thekillers255
Summary: Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Percabeth Falls Apart

Annabeth and I were practicing our archery when Chiron walked toward us with a guy who looked about our age. He had blond hair and black eyes that seemed to glow in a strange way. I looked him up and down, and realized he was pretty good looking. Not that I was interested, but never mind.

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth. Since you two have saved the world several times successfully, I have a job for you. This is Shane. He has just arrived at camp so I would like you to show him around before dinner. Goodbye, Shane." Chiron walked away, leaving me and Annabeth to deal with this Shane creature.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I reached out my hand, and he shook it firmly without saying a word.

"H-H-Hi. Annabeth Chase." Annabeth was stuttering with fear at him. Wait, that didn't sound right. Shaking with fear? Hatred? Admiration? Yeah, admiration. Oh wait, that's bad. Annabeth loves me, right? Right? RIGHT?

"Pleasure. Shane Walker." Shane tipped his black hat at us.

"So, who's your immortal parent?" I asked, very politely.

"Percy, that's rude." Annabeth whispered, elbowing me in the gut. I doubled over with pain. She has a pretty sharp elbow.

"Follow me," she said sweetly, taking him by the arm. No! NO NOOOOOOO! This Shane person was stealing my future wife! MY life was flashing befoe my very eyes! Wait, that's death. Never mind. I started to run after them, but I stopped myself. I needed to formulate a plan.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After I had paced so much around the forest floor that I had left a reasonably sized dent, I calmed down a bit. I thought, _Annabeth was just being neighborly. Just to show him around so he wouldn't turn against me like people I was nice to on every other occasion; for example, Luke, Nico…Percy, get control of yourself. Now you're rambling, gosh darn it!_

Then it hit me.

I would follow them! Then I would find out what they were doing, and if Annabeth had feelings for this _Shane_ creature. _I wonder who his parent is. I would have figured it out if Annabeth hadn't so rudely interrupted me. Now I'm turning against my future wife! I'm losing it, LOSING IT!_

I started to walk in the direction of where they were headed, but then I looked down and saw I was still wearing my Camp Halfblood t-shirt. I needed a disguise, I needed, _camouflage._

About fifteen minutes later, my disguise was ready. I have to say I was pretty proud of it, but then was not the time for such tomfoolery. I snuck around the woods a bit until I saw Annabeth's bright orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt and Shane's blond hair. I hid behind the bushes, unseen, and listened in on their conversation.

Shane was discussing the properties of the St. Louis Arch, and Annabeth was giggling, most unlike her. I should have told Shane about the time I fell off the Arch and survived. That would be a conversation starter.

Suddenly, I saw a chipmunk behind me. It looked large, and furry, and ferocious. It jumped on me, and I fell right through the bushes onto a mortified Annabeth.

"PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I meekly waved hello.

"What in the gods' names are you doing!?"

"Well I-" I began, but was cut off.

"What in the gods' names are you wearing?" she said, looking my camouflage pajama top and my skirt made out of a bush.

"It's quite stylish in Fiji." I said randomly.

"Shane," Annabeth said pleasantly, "Would you mind if I had a little chat with my dear friend Percy?" Annabeth said through clenched teeth, giving me the evil eye.

"Sure. I have to go to meet with Mr. D anyway. Bye, Annabeth. See you, Percy." Shane said, and walked off toward the Big House.

"Come with me," Annabeth said fiercely, leading me to Athena's cabin

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? SPYING ON ME AND SHANE!" she shouted at me, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, I was worried about you and Shane. He seemed very suspicious." I said, trying to look convincing.

"We were talking about architecture! And physics! Something I could never talk to _you _about." Annabeth yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"You never want to talk about anything intellectual. It's always video games, or some new plan to practically wipe out the entire Earth population." Annabeth said, pacing around the room.

I was too stunned to speak.

"Well, I have to go eat dinner. And don't expect to come near me anytime soon. Especially in that get-up." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cabin.

I had officially, utterly, and totally blew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I sat on a bed in Annabeth's cabin for a little while. Then I decided to get out of my dramatic funk and go eat something. Maybe some Ben and Jerry's and a romantic movie would help me in my most desperate hour.

So there I sat, alone, in my empty cabin, with a pint of Phish Food ice cream and a portable DVD player that was showing Casablanca. Then a miracle happened.

Grover walked in! That probably wasn't much a of a miracle but I was about to turn into a woman with my consolation ice cream so anything would work for me at the moment.

"Hey G-Man." I said, still depressed.

"Hi, Percy. Why are you eating ice cream and watching an old movie?" Grover asked. He moved away and said, "Have you had an operation?"

"Yes, while you were gone for two days I suddenly became female." I said, sarcastically, digging my spoon into my ice cream, trying to find the fudge-flavored fishies.

"I heard what happened with you and Annabeth. Apparently Shane is some guy. Has Thalia met him yet? Because he is her half-brother." Grover said, removing his sneakers and fake feet.

I nearly spit out my ice cream.

"WHAT? He is the son of Zeus? No wonder he's so cool, he's got the king of all gods on his side." I said, bringing out my handkerchief and blowing my nose audibly. Casablanca had gotten me all choked up. Losing it, LOSING IT I tell you!

"You need help. We can start by watching Friday Night Smackdown, and getting rid of the ice cream." Grover said, changing the channel. I wasn't sure how he could do that, since it was a DVD player I mean, but I didn't complain.

I was rather reluctant to give up the ice cream. I had a certain fondness for the fudge-flavored fishies.

We were watching John Cena beat up the Leprechaun when Shane walked in.

"Hey Percy." He said, walking into the cabin,

"Hello Shane." I said stiffly.

"Look, I'm sorry that I might have caused any tension between us and Annabeth. I was just glad that someone didn't laugh at me because I was a demi-god." He said, sitting down on a lower bunk.

I heard a noise that sounded like a dying animal behind me, and I turned around to find Grover blowing his nose audibly and I could have sworn I heard a stifled sob. I looked at him strangely and turned back to Shane.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I interfered." I said, and stood up.

"Well, I have to go. See you, Percy, Bye, Grover." Shane said and walked out the door.

Once Grover was done with his strange episode, he muttered, "Was he all that bad?"

I did feel a little guilty, but we had cleared things up.

----------------------------------------------

Shane walked out of the door, clutching his cap until he turned the corner.

"Now that I have the son of Poseidon on my side, Hermes, Zeus, and all the other gods and goddesses with be overthrown by the true ruler of the universe, the Titan Lord Kronos!" He laughed maniacally until some of Hephaestus' kids came looked at him strangely when they turned to face him.

"I have got to stop looking so obvious," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I went over to Hestia's flame and sat down beside it. I looked at my ridiculous costume and started to mess with the leaves. I stared at the fire for a while, and began to think deep thoughts.

_I wonder if Annabeth will ever speak to me again. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Actually I would. I wonder what the meaning of life is. I wonder if this is a punishment from Dad or Zeus. I wonder why Shane is here. I wonder what's for dinner._

I was on a roll with thinking deep thoughts when I realized that chocolate ice cream doesn't exactly fill you up the way you think. I started toward the dining hall but stopped halfway.

_Shane is probably there, stealing away my future wife. And she is probably enjoying every minute of it. But wait, I can't let him do that! I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and the ruler of all Camp Half-Blood! Okay, maybe not that last part, but who cares!_

I barged into the dining hall, and yelled; "I am Percy Jackson!" at the top of my lungs for the world to hear. Everyone looked at me like I was some maniacal creature from the depths of Tartarus.

I laughed softly and inched toward Annabeth and Shane's table. Shane was laughing into his napkin and Annabeth had her head on the table.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing? I've been hanging out in my cabin for a while; chilling. Hey, make some room, Annabeth. There's room for everyone at this table," I said in a very loud and over excited voice, and started scooting between Annabeth and Shane.

"Hello Percy," Shane said and smiled an evil smile at me. Annabeth looked like she was going to be sick.

"Percy, what are you doing? You're supposed to sit at your own table, not ours," Annabeth said exasperatedly.

_Well then, be that wa- did just say ours? WHAT? Shane is _Zeus'_ son, not Athena's! I am going to have nervous breakdown in about two seconds if this is true._

"You're Athena's son? I thought you were someone else's…" I said, rather confused.

"Nope, he's Athena's. For now, at least. He hasn't been claimed yet," Annabeth said as she went back to eating.

"Congrats," I said, rather forced-like. I couldn't believe this. Shane said he was Zeus' son! This isn't making sense! I am still hungry! I need an aspirin…


End file.
